Alternate Dust!Determinatale!Sans Timeline
An AU/AT of Dust!Determinatale!Sans. Rights go to Creator (Me) and the Creator of DustTale. Backstory So, this Story is much like Dusty's one, but it's an alternate Timeline where instead of Killing everyone Before the DT was Distributed, he was given the DT along with the Rest of the Underground and then a Human caused Multiple Genocides. Not Even Unknown!Sans, the Helper of the Underground after a Third Genocide, could Stop the Human. So, Since Determinatale!Sans couldn't RESET to before the DT and if he asked he would be told No, so he decides to make do with what he has. First Off, Getting more DT. Dust!Dtale needed to be the Most Determined so instead of the DT returning to the Owner, it would become His because of the DT's Magnetism to itself. So, he asked for a Supply of DT Syringes From Alphys, so he could Keep his DT Levels Stable. Alphys Obliged, not knowing Sans' Real Intentions. He was given 20 DT Syringes, Plus the 10 he already had. So, He then Took them all into his Left Eye, absorbing all 30. Now he was the Most Determined. He went slightly insane as the DT Improved his Senses and Power... But it also gave him Bloodlust and Madness for Power. Now to start the Fun =). He decides the best approach to start his Genocide would be to guard the Post that Papyrus Normally Guards. Papyrus doesn't go there Often after becoming Determined, and the Monsters think it's a Safe Place. Perfect to Find unsuspecting Monsters that are in large Groups. He starts off by picking the Lesser Monsters. The Weaker Looking Ones. Then, he decides he will get nowhere near Killing Boss Monsters at the Rate he's going. So, he starts attacking Larger Groups, using his Determined Blasters to blast them for longer. They last Longer and so He can spray Groups of Monsters with one Blaster. And, with every bit of EXP he gains, they get stronger. Then with LV, EVEN STRONGER. LV3. He has made achieved The "*But Nobody Came" Message in that Area. Now to Move onto some More. He goes to Alphys' Lab and talks for a Bit. Alphys is skeptical of Sans' Expression and slight bit of Dust that Littered his Clothing. He tells her it's Snow. She calms down a bit more. Then, Halfway through Alphys telling Sans about Something, She turns around to Grab Something, but gets Stabbed in the Back with a Kitchen Knife. Sans Laughs as Alphys Dusts. Sans leaves with his newfound LV. He puts his Hood Up and goes to find the Next on his Hit List. LV6. The Alphys Kill gave him 3 LV due to DT and EXP she gives. Sans decides to leave Toriel alone For Now. He'd Hope to leave Asgore and Toriel alive Unless he has to. He doesn't want to kill EVERYONE. I mean, what about Chara and Frisk and Papyrus? So, Sans goes for the Tin Man, Mettaton. He encounters him in the Middle of a Show, but he Can't show the Other Monsters what he's Doing... So he has to stop Fighting... Somehow... But he can't. He's Too Determined to back out Now. So, He decides whatever and Kills Mettaton. On Live TV. Everyone is Shocked as he Grins at the Camera. Then he Leaves. LV8. Next up, Test. The Human has Fallen down. He decides to pay them a 'Visit'. He encounters them where Papyrus Would. Papyrus is busy wondering who barred the Bathroom Door while he was Showering and getting ready for The Human's Arrival. Sans gets hit and knows he hasn't lost Much. But he leaves anyway. Alright, Next One. Still LV8. Sans decides he Should kill Undyne. He goes after Undyne and Kills her while she's too scared to find him at the Door. Papyrus Hasn't seen the MTT Death, but Everyone Else has. Chara is afraid of Sans as well, but hopes Sans pulls through. Sans takes Undyne's Patch and Spear and he leaves, thinking that was way too Simple. Then, Undyne The Undying pounces on Sans from Behind, Making them Tumble into a Waterfall as they Wrestled around on the Floor. Undyne was Strong, But Sans wasn't going to Give Up. He lost his Knife and he can't use his Powers when Undyne is Wrestling his Hands Around. So, He Spots a Jagged Rock and Wrestles Undyne in that Direction. Sans is losing HP and Fast as Undyne Stabs him in the Back with Spears Repeatedly. He finally gets Undyne to the Rock and just as the Fatal Spear Hits him, He impales her onto the Rock, Killing her. Sans hasn't SAVED Yet. In his Dying Moments, he teleports to the Top of the Waterfall and crawls to the Save Point. Just as he is about to Reach it, He Dusts. RESET Due to his death, he has to Do the WHOLE thing Over again. This Time, Though... He SAVES after every Kill. He kills Undyne after the 3rd Try, not including the one in the Previous Timeline. LV12. He thinks he has Enough... But he still feels so Empty inside. He decides he Must Do it. He Goes and Kills as Many As he can Find. RG Dogs, RG 1 and 2, All the Minor Monsters, EVERYONE except for Major Monsters and Humans. He decides he Likes this Feeling... and he Continues. LV17. His Genocide was coming along well. The Human is Wondering what's wrong with everyone... Why they hide? But They aren't Hiding... Sans is just Really good at cleaning DUST. Sans decides he must Kill Everyone he can. He Kills Justice and Bravery while they were asleep in their House. Then he Kills Integrity while She was asleep. The Fallen Human kills Perseverance, Patience and Kindness. Sans doesn't know how he found them, but he is pissed off. the Human has LV7, after killing DT Filled Humans. Sans decides its best he did the Worst he could. LV20. The last 3 Humans he killed gave him 1 LV each. So, he is ready to face the Human... Almost. He finds Papyrus still Locked in the Bathroom. He feels nothing as he Kills him. He finally Goes insane. COMPLETELY INSANE. LV22. Breaking the Limits. He goes after Frisk and Chara, hoping to Get to them first, but finds their bodies in the Entrance to Waterfall. He Feels heartbreak... but then Hatred. And he knows he must do the Final Deed. He goes after Asgore and Toriel. He kills both of them in front of Flowey, who gasps, letting Sans know he's there. Sans kills him Before he Leaves. He feels he is Ready. Time to face the Human. LV30. 2 Adult Boss Monsters and an Ex-Boss Monster gave him a LOT of LV. Funnily enough, The Human gets a lot of LV from killing 5 Humans and what was left of the Monster Population. LV15 VS LV30. Sans cannot die, but neither can the Human. So, they will be fighting forever. More about the Story Later. Profile Appearance Sans looks just like Normal Dust!Dtale!Sans, but instead is constantly Sad with his Worried Expression. He also Wears both Red Gloves and has Papy's Scarf On his Neck. The Flaps go down his Back and is hidden in his Hood and Jacket. He has a Blood Splatter on the Same tooth from Alphys and has a Different Shaped Hole in his Pocket from the Undyne Fight. On his Back, he has Spear Puncture Wounds as well. He wears Undyne's Eyepatch too, but for no Particular Reason. He just Wears it for the Sake of Having it. Personality He is Insane, Depressed and Reclusive. He wants his Friends back, but knows that because of the Human and him, It isn't Possible. Sans hates himself for this, but Continues to Fight the Human. Since he can't Die, there's no point in trying to give up. Powers They are all the Same, but WAYYY Stronger. More about this Later. Stats His HP is 180 because the Multiplier for HP for every LV is 4. 1+4=5, So that's Sans' HP at LV2. And So On, until LV19 in which the Multiplier to get to LV20 is +7. Sans' HP is 73 at LV19, so it is 80 at LV20. After this, I thought the HP Multiplier should be +10 with each LV. This would put Alternate Dust!Dtale!Sans at 180HP at LV30. His ATK is 59 Because with every LV, your ATK increases by 2. Sans ATK is 1, then 3 and so on, up until LV30 in which it is 59. This can Increase. His DEF is 8 Because with every 4 LV, your DEF increases by 1. Sans' DEF is 1 from LV1 to LV4. It is 2 from LV5 to LV8. It is 3 from LV9 to LV12. It is 4 from LV13 to LV16. It is 5 from LV17 to LV20. It is 6 from LV21 to LV24. It is 7 from LV25 to LV28 and Finally, It is 8 from LV29 to LV32, but He is only LV30, so he won't get to DEF9. Copyright I own the AU, but Christopher D'Oyen owns the Idea behind it. He asked a Question and it made me have the idea to make this AU. Copyright credits goes to Owner of Dusttale, Me and Christopher D'Oyen. Trivia * Sans hates what he is doing because it caused his GF's and Brother's Death. He wants it all to Stop, but he knows he can't let it End. * If Sans or The Human were to kill Unknown!Sans at the End, they could kill the Other. So if Sans kills Unknown, he can kill the Human.